


Mountain Lullaby

by Gilli_ann



Series: Mountain entertainment [1]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennis is grumpy and tense, but Jack finds ways to Both soothe him and excite him. (A missing tent scene from one of those times the two met up in the mountains.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, but to Annie Proulx, Diana Ossana, Larry McMurtry and Focus Features. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit of any kind.
> 
> This story was originally posted to LJ and is being reposted now to AO3.

Ennis arrived much later than planned, cursing about some traffic block that had delayed him, and strangely out of sorts.  
   
Jack had already made the camp for their first night, had put his new tent up near the trailhead, had gotten the food out, collected water. He even had a fire going.   
   
Ennis led the horses out of the trailer and saw to them, muttering and scowling all the while. Once done, he turned to Jack and dragged him towards the tent, his mouth devouring Jack’s while pushing him so fast backwards they virtually tumbled through the tent opening.  
   
It was fast and frantic and furious, but that was fine by Jack. Fucking fine. He was more than ready by then, riled up plenty from waiting and wanting.  
   
Afterwards he lit up a cigarette, sprawling back down, relaxed and breathing deeply, sweaty skin pressing sweaty skin, letting Ennis have a drag or two.  
   
Ennis rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, pinning his right arm. Glancing down, Jack could see there was tension in Ennis still, his body too rigid, tendons along his neck too visible where none should show once they were this far in their reunion.  
   
“What’s gotten into you, Ennis? Somethin’ wrong?”  
   
Ennis closed his eyes, dragging smoke into his lungs once more, making an effort to push the cause of his bad mood out of mind, trying to lighten up. Time enough to deal with all that shit later. But worry and a bad conscience prevailed, a raw tinge of trouble coloring his reply, impacting the very timbre of his deep slow voice.  
   
“’s nothin’. Bad day at the ranch is all. Gonna git laid off, it seems. It’s gonna be tough. Alma told me off for takin’ time away now I’m like to lose the steady pay n’all. Just a fuckin’ few couple a days, but she don’t like it, wanted me to stay.”  
   
A troubled shrug twitched against Jack’s damp and sensitive skin, a sigh noticeably making its way the entire length of Ennis’s long body.  
   
“I left anyhow. She was angry. Cryin’.”  
   
Ennis suddenly grabbed Jack’s hand and kissed the palm with lots of tongue, wet and sloppy.  
   
“You taste like the only right thing in my life,” he muttered fiercely to Jack’s surprise. Ennis wasn’t given to ever voicing endearments or truths like this.  
   
And likely he regretted those distress-fuelled words once they left his lips, for he groaned and released Jack’s hand. Wincing uneasily he flicked the butt of their shared smoke out the tent opening, lying back down uneasily.  
   
For a moment Jack felt helpless. He couldn’t do anything about the job situation, didn’t even want to have to think about Alma and Ennis, but he wanted to make Ennis feel better. Casting about for the right thing to do or say, out of nowhere a memory struck. Bobby, a few years back. Bobby used to throw a temper at bedtime, antsy and angry, little body squirming, impossible to get him to sleep. It used to exasperate Lureen no end. But Jack had found the remedy to calm the boy, to send his little eyes drifting drowsily shut. With some adjustments and a twist or two it just might work on Ennis. Yeah, back then, those times, Jack would…..  
   
“Relax and let me take care a you sweet, Ennis. Lemme…. sing you a lullaby.”  
   
Ennis bristled, although somewhat half-heartedly. He’d worked a lot of energy off during their hectic coupling, after all.  
   
“Jack, you’ve got to be fuckin’ jokin! I ain’t no kid and you’re not one neither, – though Christ, on occasion I’ve sure wondered if you’re ever really gonna grow up.”  
   
Those were fighting words if he’d let them hit the mark, Jack knew. But he wasn’t in the mood for arguing or taking hurt. Ennis likely didn’t mean it anyway, attack was his way of defense against strong emotions. Had always been so, although it had taken Jack four fucking horrible years of loneliness to figure it out.  
   
He let his left hand glide over Ennis’s chest and flank, down, then up again, sliding sweet and sure, down, up, down, up….  
   
“Hush now. You just let me sing you this here special little bedtime song. Will relax you for sure.”  
   
Relenting, Ennis rolled his eyes behind lowered lids, torn between annoyance and suddenly, secretly being very sweet on Jack. Lying so close, skin to skin, body to body, the comforting warmth of the other man was seeping into his flesh, going bone deep.  
   
Jack cleared his throat dramatically.  
   
Ennis felt an unbidden and fond smile tug at his lips. Fucking singing him a damn lullaby… noone else would think of doing such a thing for a grown man. Wouldn’t work with anyone else, but Jack made it feel right, somehow. Long as nobody else knew about it.  
   
Jack’s hand continued its soothing slide, up and down, up and down. Without further warning he started singing, a softly whispered baritone.  
   
_“Hush up now Ennis don’t say a word_  
_Jack’s gonna tell you things you ain’t yet heard_  
   
_Gonna tell you all them things I wants to do_  
_Ever’time you’re near and I clap eyes on you._  
   
_Early or late, no matter what the clock,_  
_Like gettin’ real busy wringin’ out your….” ___  
  
Ennis drew an involuntary sharp breath, surprised. They never talked about this.  
   
_“…cock_ ,” Jack finished in a hot whisper, undaunted.  
   
_“Looks so sweet and tastes so fine,_  
_Hard as rock, good to know it’s mine…”_  
   
He kept pausing after every verse, clearly improvising as he went along, putting into words what they did but never said.  
   
The last tenacious strains of tension were finally giving way. The low singing and tender stroking had a nearly hypnotically calming effect on Ennis’s worried mind and spent body, although the lyrics of Jack’s self-made lullaby had the exact opposite effect.  
   
Ennis felt himself blushing heatedly. Blushing, like a girl! Christ on a crutch, he was glad the tent was dark and hidden away safely here out in the middle of nowhere. Otherwise he would be shamed for sure. Didn’t even know if he’d be able to look Jack in the eye, after this.  
   
Jack continued, unabashed, coming up with rhymes for ass and skin and lick and balls, singing about acts they never mentioned, daringly forging ahead now that he’d taken this plunge and knew Ennis wasn’t gonna try to stop him.  
   
_“I can hardly trust my luck,_  
_evertime I know that we’re about to…. “_  
   
Jack wasn’t so much singing anymore as breathlessly gasping, excitement mounting, both his voice and his body vibrating. Ennis responded in kind, his wordless reaction unmistakable even in the darkness.  
   
Worries and fears, the past and the future, - all of that forgotten. Intensely present only in the here and now, this was their entire world and all they knew, contained in a small tent in the night-dark woods by a lonely trailhead.  
   
Jack’s voice turned from hotly murmured sing-song words to a gently insistent humming.  
   
His hypnotic and rhythmic stroking ceased, as his hand crept down, down, closing in and finding a firm home at last – then going still. He stopped humming, drew one audible breath, and went preternaturally silent, poised on the brink of breathless anticipation.  
   
Ennis was dismayed.  
   
“Don’t!” he muttered hoarsely.  
   
“Don’t stop!”  
   
Heart beating wildly and arousal taking charge, he rolled over, placing his hand firmly over Jack’s where it once more started moving purposefully against him. Ennis’s lips ghosted over enticingly heated skin.  
   
"Sing..... sing me another one. You crazy son of a bitch."


End file.
